custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gren
Gren is a Toa of Air, and is the current leader of the Toa Nova Biography Early Life Metru Nui Gren was originally a Le-Matoran of Le-Metru. It is unknown what his job was on Metru Nui. Gren later was put into a Matoran Pod and lost all his memory of his own life. He later awoke on the island of Mata Nui. Mata Nui When Gren awoke on Mata Nui, he soon began searching along with his new friend, a Ko-Matoran named Fross, for places to build Le-Koro. Gren and Fross soon came across the corpse of a Order of Mata Nui agent. The duo then came across two masks; the Mask of Sonics, and the Mask of Endurance. They soon learned that they could use the mask's powers. They then returned to the Turaga, and were told to keep quiet about the masks, and to return to their exploration duties. Return to Metru Nui A thousand years later, Gren migrated back to Metru Nui, along with the other Matoran of Mata Nui. Spherus Magna Gren the evacuated the Matoran Universe along with the rest of the inhabitants. Then, when Mata Nui's consciousness went deep into the Mask of Life, a pulse of energy shot out from the Ignika. The energy pulse turned one hundred Matoran into Toa. Gren and Fross were among them. Gren's first Toa Team Gren was then given command of a Toa team tasked with exploring Spherus Magna. Among the Toa, was an Ice Glatorian from Bota Magna, named Kotan. The team then went out on their mission to explore Spherus Magna. Along the way, they encountered Vorox, Bone Hunters, and several other enemies. Death of a Toa Team While a mountainous area in the area formally known as Bota Magna, the team encountered the energy being called Spirox. Mistaking Spirox to be a strange Rahi of some kind, they defended themselves against the energy being. The battle went poorly, resulting in the death of many of Gren comrades. The only thing that stopped Spirox from killing Gren and Fross was a sudden avalanche, that Spriox was caught in. Unfortunately, Kotan and two other members of Gren's team were also caught in the avalanche, resulting in their apparent death. Soon after, Fross went missing for two days. While Fross did return, he was horribly mutated, and was far less powerful elemental wise. The Unification War Ten years after Teridax's defeat, the Dark Hunters had amassed an army from several different powers from both the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna, and declared war on all who would not serve him. Gren took part in the resistance movement against him, and supported the creation of the Agori/Matoran Alliance. During the War, Gren uncovered a strange temple underneath the former desert of Bara Magna. In the temple, Gren came into contact with a strange energy source that transformed him into a much more powerful Toa. Post-War Gren soon heard of Toa Helryx's sudden reappearance, ten years after her just as sudden disappearance before the Battle of Bara Magna, and that she was forming a new organization called the Toa Guardians. When Gren was asked to join the Toa Guardians, and heard that it would be run similarly how she had run the Order of Mata Nui, he refused to join. He and Fross, who also refused to join the Toa Guardians, became known as Rogue Toa, and began protecting villages and town about Alliance territory. Toa Nova Recrutement Thirtyfive years after Teridax's defeat, Gren was approached by Toa Helryx to lead a new Toa team being formed in Nexus Valley. Gren accepted on the condition the Fross be allowed to join as well.He is currently the leader of the Toa Nova. Abilities, Tools, & Traits As a Le-Matoran, Gren did not actually speak Tree-speak for some reason. As a Toa, Gren was polite, and had good leadership skills that aided him in leading two Toa Teams. Powers and Traits As a Le-Matoran, Gren had naturally better agility than non-Le-Matoran. When Gren was transformed into a Toa, Gren gained elemental powers over air, and could control, generate, and absorb Air. When Gren was transformed further, he gained greater powers over air, and had greater height, strength, and agility than most other Toa. It has also been confirmed that he cannot currently be transformed into a Turaga. Mask and Tools Gren wears the Kanohi Deran, the Mask of Sonics, that allows him nearly Toa level elemental power over Sonics. Gren also uses dual Greatswords that were originally one when he was a normal Toa of Air. Gren is also equipped with two Elemental Cannons, which he acquired during the Unification War, that allow him to launch great elemental blast of Air than he could normally. Gren's Toa Team Gren Toa team was made up of the following Toa: * Gren-Toa of Air-Leader * Damek-Toa of Earth-former second in command-deceased * Fross-Toa of Ice * Kalama-Toa of Fire-Deceased * Amaya-Toa of Water-Deceased * Bour-Toa of Stone-Deceased * Kotan-Glatorian of Ice-Honorary member-Deceased Trivia * He is one of the only Le-Matoran from Le-Metru who does not speak Tree/Chute-speak. Related Links Gren's MOCpage Category:Toa Category:Toa of Air